eavesdropping
by alexusraven
Summary: A fun one night get together for Shizuru, Natsuki and their friends. They will learn in an embarrassing way that eavesdropping with Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki is a very no, no thing to do. Rated T for child inappropriate words used.


Eavesdropping

-x-

Fujino Shizuru parked her car beside a Ducati inside a garage with three parking spaces. She was very happy in her life right now after the destructive festival. Her friends have forgiven her already. Most of all Kuga Natsuki has sorted out her feelings and confessed that she love her also and now they live in very beautiful two story four bedroom house. They have also kept their child's as house pets. Her parents also accepted her relationship with Natsuki.

Both of them have stable jobs that give too much pocket money for their life style. Shizuru was now the President of the Fujino Group while Natsuki is a big time Architect.

The house is consists of a spacious living room, kitchen, dining area and one room, that is being occupied by Duran, in the first floor; the second consist of three bedroom's. The master's bedroom was occupied by Natsuki and Shizuru while one of the rooms is occupied by Kiyohime and a study room. Outside has a very large yard with a garden and a modest pool.

She entered the front door only to find the house empty.

'I wonder where everyone goes.' She thought.

She decided to take a shower first before fixing their dinner. When she was done and was already in the kitchen inspecting the fridge looking for something to cook when the front door burst out open revealing a very happy metal wolf and six headed hydra and a Natsuki who looks like she was robbed and carrying several plastic bags.

Duran and Kiyohime greeted Shizuru who in return pets the two while Natsuki put the paper bags over the dining table.

"Ara, where have you all been?"

"We went to the grocery store to stuff our fridge and cabinets. We also went for a little shopping and we also take out dinner." Natsuki answered.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, Duran and Kiyohime want some treats." Natsuki pointed to the two paper bags.

Shizuru opened the two paper bags revealing a doll house with plastic human figures as occupants, a soccer ball and a Shogi board.

"Ara" Shizuru muttered as she looks at Natsuki.

"The doll house is for Kiyohime, I don't know but she like it the moment she saw it and the soccer ball is for Duran. The shogi board was chosen by the two." Natsuki explained at Shizuru's confused looks.

Duran bark happily while Kiyohime hiss happily.

"You spoil them Natsuki."

"We're just the same Shizuru."

Shizuru giggled.

"Why did you buy so many food Natsuki?"

"This one is for us, it has tempura and dumplings." Natsuki handed the paper bag for Shizuru. "I also bought tea for us." She grabs the bags from the groceries and put it on one of the kitchen counters.

"You didn't buy overly sized jar of mayo right?"

"I'm cutting into half."

"I'm glad you're following the doctor's advice." Shizuru complimented. For the past months Natsuki was suffering from hypotension making her more grumpy and groggy in the morning. The worst part was when she will collapse all of a sudden and Shizuru remembered one incident of it.

~flashback~

_Shizuru has just finished a meeting with the marketing department late 8:00 in the evening and the bad thing is she wasn't able to inform Natsuki about it and she left her phone on her office to be able to send a text for her girlfriend._

_When she entered the office she heard her phone ringing then it stopped. Picking it up there was several missed calls coming from the landline of the house. Then her phone buzzed. Answering it she heard barking and hissing from another line. _

_Even if it was animal sound Shizuru knew that the pets are not calling her to greet, she figured out that they sound panic._

"_Kiyohime, Duran, I'll be home in ten minutes." _

_-x-_

_True to her words Shizuru was home in ten minutes. Entering their house in a rush, she found Natsuki sprawled on their carpeted floor. Kiyohime was busy nursing her. One head was fanning her, two heads was using the towel to wipe her forehead, remaining three are doing their best to make Natsuki comfortable. Duran on the other hand was running back and forth getting a pale of cold water._

_Shizuru immediately called for an ambulance then settled herself beside Natsuki._

_-x-_

_Natsuki was now resting in a private room as Shizuru talk with the doctor._

"_So you mean she has hypotension?" _

"_Yes Miss Fujino." The doctor answered."Architect Kuga has low blood pressure and will cause her to faint, become light-headed, has blurry vision and feel nauseas sometimes without given time frame or pattern. From now on also she will easily become tired and fatigue."_

"_I see."_

"_She may check out as soon as she wakes up tomorrow. I will also give you medications that she has to take and list of foods she must intake less to avoid of at least lessen the effect of hypotension. I may suggest that she take a vacation to rest for a while."_

_-x-_

_Natsuki was devastated when she knew mayo was included in the list but nonetheless she followed. _

_During the first day of the vacation, Natsuki was immovable, lounging on the couch of their cabin. _

"_Kiyohime can you call Shizuru for me?"_

_She heard a hiss. Few minutes later, she smelled lavenders: meaning Shizuru is near._

"_You called for me Natsuki."_

"_Can you help me stand and go to the bathroom?"_

_When they arrive there, Natsuki vomited. After emptying her stomach, Shizuru walk her to bed._

"_Would you like to drink anything?"_

"_Maybe later, I feel nauseas now, I guess I'll rest for awhile."_

_-x-_

'Good thing her low blood pressure just affect her during the morning and not all day unlike before.' Shizuru thought.

After fixing the groceries, Natsuki grab the food bowls of the pets.

"To answer your question earlier, you see Duran wants dumplings while Kiyohime wants different dishes. Pork tongkatsu, beef teriyaki, chicken teriyaki, roasted chicken, sushi rolls and chicken barbecue, each heads wants respectively." Natsuki explained.

"I see." Shizuru said amused.

-x-

After eating dinner they retired to their bedroom.

"Natsuki"

"Hmm"

"Everything is prepared for our trip tomorrow right?"

"Yes"

"The maid from Fujino mansion will arrive here by seven."

"Shizuru our cabin is just a two hour's drive from the city, so even if we leave here by eight we will arrive there before the sun sets."

Shizuru sighed and laid down the bed beside her beloved.

-x-

Next morning the two prepared for their short ride to their cabin.

The rest arrive earlier than them.

-x-

"Did you two over sexed last night that's why you came here late." Nao commented when Shizuru and Natsuki arrived.

Natsuki just ignore it and open the trunk of the car and get their bags while Shizuru unlock the door of the cabin.

When it opened Shizuru and Natsuki entered first while Nao, Mai, Mikoto, Midori and Youko followed.

"Well Nao, that thing is for me and Shizuru to know and for you to find out."

Shizuru giggled, amused by her lover's changes she became bold now and Shizuru is the only one who can make her blush unlike before.

"Too bad it was only the seven of us. Haruka and Yukino will arrive later this evening together with Chie and Aoi." Youko stated.

"At least they can still come here."

"I wonder what other escapade you do with Fujino, Mutt." Nao reestablish

"You really are interested in our sex life huh." Natsuki huffed. Then look at Nao and smirked.

"What's with that look?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Shizuru just chuckled at Natsuki's antics and the rest are waiting expectantly on what will Natsuki say.

"Well, we came here late today because we talked about how will I get her fast and hard on her office, how we will do a quickie while tangled in a traffic jam and how can we do it while riding my motor cycle without getting into an accident." Natsuki stated without preamble.

Nao turned pale and had a major nosebleed. Mai turned red also while covering Mikoto's ears. Youko blushed a little bit. Midori burst out laughing. Shizuru was shocked at first but soon chuckled at Natsuki's boldness.

When Nao recovered Natsuki continued. "Oh we also talk about how to climax simultaneously five times together and if we are going to use sex toys to do it. Oh and we also talk about if watching pornography will really boost our libid-" she was cut by Nao who covered her mouth with a pillow.

"Alright that's enough Kuga!" Nao exclaimed while covering her nose that continuously dripping with blood.

"I thought you want to know why we are late today."

Nao didn't answer. The rest are also quiet.

"Ara, Natsuki, I guess they had enough." Shizuru interrupted.

"You think so? Maybe they want to see it with their own eyes how do we do all of those I said."

"We never said that!" Mai exclaimed.

"Mai what are you guys talking about? I can't hear anything." Mikoto muttered.

"Enough with the teasing Natsuki, help me unpack our belongings on our room." Shizuru gestured upstairs.

"Coming"

"Stupid mutt" Nao muttered dubbing her nose with a tissue.

-x-

Night came and the rest that will complete the group arrived. They had a party and teasing barrages.

When Natsuki and Shizuru called the night they went straight to their room.

Chie, Aoi, Haruka and Yukino followed them while Nao, Midori, Youko, Mai and Mikoto pass on the spying. Mikoto was already asleep while the four had enough boldness from Natsuki.

-x-

"Are you serious about this Chie-san?" Yukino asked.

"We'll just listen to what they are doing." Chie replied.

"This will be fun." Aoi said.

"I wonder what the bubuzuke-woman and the delinquent is doing behind that door." Haruka said surprisingly in a low voice.

Their conversation was cut with a moan.

"Natsuki you're doing great."

"How about if like this?"

"Yes, like that, harder please."

Chuckling

"Natsuki-ikezu, stop teasing and stroke it harder."

The people outside has already turned red.

"Shizuru your being loud, you might wake them up."

"Don't worry Natsuki; I know they are also having a fun time with their roommates right now."

"Yeah right, maybe if I use some material you will feel much better than just using my fingers alone."

Another moan

"Use whatever is necessary I just want to feel relieved."

"Oh, I think I left it in the car. Chie gave it to me when we move in together, she said it will be useful and the vibration will make the aching go away."

They heard footsteps on the approaching the door; before it opens they ran to their respective rooms.

Natsuki snickered.

"Are they gone, Natsuki?"

"I think they are."

"Good thing you heard them talking earlier."

"So do you still want me to massage your feet?"

Shizuru shook her head.

"I want you to massage another area now."

Shizuru pulled Natsuki inside and pushed her on the bed.

"Now no one will disturb us."

They kissed passionately.

-x-

Next morning Natsuki and Shizuru are the last one who arrive the breakfast table.

"Good morning" Shizuru greeted.

"Good morning" Everyone replied except Chie, Aoi, Haruka and Yukino.

"Ara, what happened to the four of you? Is the room in our cabin not that comfortable for you guys?" Shizuru asked the four who looked like zombies.

"We are fine Shizuru-san." Aoi replied with slight nervousness.

"Hey Fujino, is the mutt alright?" Nao asked gazing at the groggy Natsuki.

"Oh she has low blood pressure in the morning." Shizuru replied.

"I thought it's because of what you did last night." Haruka muttered.

"Ara, what might Haruka implies?"

"Oh nothing," Haruka denied with a tomato face

"By the way Chie-san, thank you for the gift you gave us during the house warming party. It was really helpful last night." Shizuru said.

"I swear Shizuru-san I didn't gave Natsuki a vibrator!" Chie exclaimed vigorously.

Silence...

"Mai what is vibrator?" Mikoto asked innocently.

The four turned red remembering what they heard last night.

"I was talking about the massager you gave to us." Shizuru said with amused look.

"WHAT!?"

"Natsuki was massaging my sore feet last night."

"Then what was the moaning all about?" Haruka inquired.

"She was stroking the sore spot hard to make me moan." Shizuru explained "Then it will become light caress that's why I'm calling her ikezu."

The four turned even brighter red.

"Ne what do you four think they are doing last night?" Midori asked.

The four didn't answer.

"Didn't you hear Fujino called the mutt to massage her feet inside their room last night?" Nao shot the second question.

"Oh I see. You all thought Shizuru and Natsuki are having sex." Youko stated her conclusion.

The face of the four turned into an unhealthy shade of red.

The rest laughed at their embarrassment.

-x-

"So that's what happened this morning huh?"

"Yes, too bad Natsuki wasn't able to see their faces."

"It's alright you got pictures of them anyway."

"I wonder if there will still be a brave soul who will eavesdrop on us."

"I guess no one will be brave enough."

Natsuki and Shizuru laugh happily as they speed the highway going back their home.

-x-

all done! :D

I just got the idea when my dad bought this damn vibrating machine in the mall that they call massager. It does nothing but vibrate and make my muscles ache when I tried it so I hate that vibrating devil. :l

Nonetheless I hope you like it. :)

I own nothing of the characters and mai hime.


End file.
